1. Field of the Invention:
The invention concerns a clamping-band of the sort having a split inner ring with eccentric bore, an inner, rigid half-collar partially surrounding the inner ring and terminating in a securing tab, and a rigid, outer half-collar partially surrounding the inner half-collar and also terminating in a securing tab which can be brought opposite the first tab, each tab being provided with opposed, oblong securing holes for setting and securing the collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Clamping-bands of this type have already been used, for example on rigid tubing in gas turbines. Rigid tubing is preferred to flexible tubing because of its superior mechanical performance (notably, better stability under temperature changes). However, it has the disadvantage of requiring extremely precise positioning with reference to optimal or theroretical placement. Dangerous constriction of the pipe at the position of the band can ensue if the tubing is not properly positioned.
Given these requirements, an attempt has been made to devise clamping-bands which permit a certain amount of tolerance between the actual positioning of the clamp and the theoretically optimal positioning of the tubing, without causing distortion of the tube. While this known device allows a certain amount of lateral adjustment, no angular adjustment is possible, and it positions a straight piece in the direction of the length of the tube which is not always identical to the configuration of the tubing itself, thus creating a concentration of static compression.